


I know you

by LilLadyKD



Series: I know you [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Tentacle Rape, primary focus of an OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLadyKD/pseuds/LilLadyKD
Summary: who is this fox demon that lord Sesshomaru is attached to? how do they know each other?





	I know you

“I know you.”

 

A bustling crowd gathered at the edge of the demon market. “for a limited time only we have a one female fox demon for sale! Come see this incredible chance to gain a member of a dying species as a part of your house hold staff!” the lizard demon shouted helping to draw the crowd toward the auction. The stage was set for a young woman on stage bound to the extreme, her hands tied above her head, a gag tied around her mouth, and her feet linked to the floor her tail was weighted, but she could still move it but just barely. None batted an eye at the bare frame of the woman. The men in the crowd gathered around looking and touching the woman. With each touch, she would try and move away. Some grabbed her body moving her to look at specific aspects of her anatomy.   
“a rarity in this world ONE female Dia youkai fox demon will be the slave of the highest bidder today. Just as the announcer spoke these words, a child crossed the hill followed by a tall male inu Dia youkai and a small green told. “Jaken, take Rin and get the needed supplies.” The inu spoke “yes my lord right away my lord!” he scurried away followed closely behind by the small human child. The Inu made his way toward the crowd had heard the announcer his curiosity peaked. He knew all the Diayoukai he made his way to the stage and ascending the stairs as he gazed upon the woman. Her body had been beaten bruises covered her usually pale skin. Her markings are only barely visible the marking on her forehead the shape of a star making her as a member of the southern royal family. He turned to the man watching the people, “what are you giving her to make her so calm” “nothing.” He spoke without looking at the lord. “name your price.” He was wondering the lands of the south releasing a member of their family would go far with their families relations the man finally turned and looked at whom he was speaking to his eyes widen in horror realizing he was talking to the killing perfection. “take her.”   
“sorry, folks she just sold.” The man quickly walked forward and unlatched the woman her frame falling limply to the ground. He unlatched her feet and removed the weight from her tail but left the gag in. “I wouldn’t take it off. She has a way to make people do what she wants just by speaking.” The Lord quickly picked scooped up the woman with his one arm. Turning he left the stage and entered the market finding a clothing stall and laying out money for clothes for the woman. He felt the woman begin to stir ever so slightly. “the seamstress opened the door to her stall. The Inu lord laid the young lady down on a bed in the back. “She will need a couple of sets of clothes. As well as fighting armor.” He handed the seamstress a pouch of gold coins. “See to it she has what she needs.” Hours later the Inu lord carried the young woman back to meet his ward and retainer and Ah-un he felt the woman slowly move her breathing fast and shallow. He crossed the hill “Jaken make camp we are staying close to the village for a few days.” The Inu sat down at the base of a large tree while the toad went about setting up camp. He rested the young woman next to him her head laying on his tail which wrapped around his right shoulder. He closed his eyes and rested.   
Several hours passed as the woman's movements became more frequent. “where am I” a soft musical sound whispered.   
“You are safe.” He felt the woman begin to move pushing herself into a sitting position. “how did a member of the southern Dia youkai family end up being sold at auction?” he asked, barely above a whisper himself.  
“It's a long story.” She struggled to move her body to a comfortable position.   
“we have time Kate.” He replied.  
“Sesshomaru, I’m the only one left. My mother and father and the baby of our family fell while fighting the thunder brothers several years ago which pushed my eldest brother into power. He was doing well and was even about to mate a clan woman who would provide strong heirs. But the clan was attacked by a half demon, he killed the whole clan I fought hard, but he just kept building his body back. No matter how many times I hacked away. I remember him throwing me into a stone column, and I blacked out. I woke up what I assume was several hours later to lizard demons pulling the bodies of my family around looking for survivors. I had no choice I had to try and fight them, but something sharp pricked my neck, and I couldn’t move.” Sesshomaru’s tail wrapped around the young woman’s back and pulled her close. She took a deep breath to calm her raging emotions and beast. “then I woke up to you.”  
“Kate you're still my chosen.” She rested her head against him again. She laid a hand on his leg. “a bright blue light radiated from her hand crawling up her arm and surrounding her whole body, it quickly progressed to encompass Sesshomaru as well before forcing both of their youkai to respond both growing larger and larger until the energy around them swirled around them like a tornado. Kate still had not moved “Kate you need to stop your going to hurt yourself.” The power continued to grow, and a bright light sprang from where his left arm was. The light quickly faded and in its place a new arm complete with markings. Kate sighed and slept again. The next morning   
“Lord Sesshomaru who is the pretty lady?” the young human girl asked.   
“She is my friend.”


End file.
